I Will Always Protect You
by USUK101
Summary: John has finally started expressing his true feelings for coolkid, Dave Strider. But when a jealous whore see's that John has fallen for Dave, she wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

John rested his head on his hand, eyes closed. A smile spread across his face as images of his best friend (and his crush), Dave, passed through his mind. He let out a quiet, loving sigh as he softly said, "Dave."

"What?" Johns eyes snapped open as he looked to his side, heart racing.

"H-huh?" he stuttered. God, he sounded so stupid.

"Dude, you said my name. You need something?"

John gulped. He just sat there for a minute, staring at Dave with a nervous look on his face. _Say something, you idiot! ANYTHING! _"Oh, n-no. I was just thinking."

Dave cocked an eyebrow at the awkward, shorter male. "About what?"

John facepalmed himself in his mind. _Shouldn't have said that._ "N-nothing. Don't worry about it." Dave shook his head slowly as he looked back down at his iPod, continuing to play Temple Run. John exhaled deeply, trying to hide his slight blush. _God, you're such an idiot!_ He laid his head on the table, staring at the clock until study hall was over.

The bell rang about half an hour later. Dave was so focused on his game that the bell had cared him a little when it rang, making him jump. John covered his mouth as he giggled. Dave smirked at his friend.

"Okay, dude. Laugh it up," he said, lightly punching him in the arm. John smiled his dorky smile, grabbing his blue backpack and throwing it over his shoulder. He walked out of the class, Dave following close behind as they headed to the cafeteria.

"So dude," Dave started. "What were you thinking about earlier?" John kept his eyes forward as they widened. A light blush started spreading across his face.

"I told you it was nothing you need to worry about," he shakily replied.

Dave smirked as he noticed John's blush. "Dude, you're totally blushing. You've got a fucking crush on some girl, don't you?"

John could feel the blush deepening as his heart pounded in his ears. "N-no I don't!" he snapped.

Dave chuckled. "Fine dude, you don't have a crush." When they got to the cafeteria, they walked to their group of friends. As usual, Karkat had his arm around Terezi as they made out in front of everyone. Tavros was feeding Gamzee food because of his broken arm, giving him pecks on the lips every once in a while.

Dave gave a disgusted look towards Karkat and Terezi. "Get a room."

Karkat broke his lips away from Terezi's and glared at Dave. "Shut the fuck up, Strider. You're just jealous because I have a girlfriend and you don't."

Dave clenched his fist. "Well what if I don't want a girlfriend?! What if I want a boyfriend!?"

Everyone's eyes widened as they all looked at Dave. Gamzee opened his mouth to speak, finding it difficult to say what he wanted. "Yo, are you motherfuckin' gay, Dave?"

Dave clenched his fists tighter. He was so tempted to punch something. Or someone. "I never fucking said that!"

"But you implied it," Karkat pointed out. Dave looked around at everyone. He was scared. He wanted to say it, but he was afraid of what they would say. Sure, Gamzee and Tavros were both gay, but this is Dave Strider we're talking about! The ladies man!

_Just tell them, _he thought. "Okay, yeah. I'm gay. So what?" Karkat burst out laughing, which made Terezi smack him in the back of the head. Dave growled at the shorter male.

"Dave?" John looked at his tall friend with a look of concern. Without warning, he spun around, storming out of the cafeteria.

Not too long after, Rose and a very excited Jade walked up to the group. "Hello everyone," Rose greeted. John looked up from his food, smiling at Jade.

"Hey sis, you seem excited."

Jade smiled back. "I'm always excited, silly!"

"So where's Dave?" Rose asked. John's smile turned into a frown.

"He left after confessing that he was gay because this guy." John pointed at Karkat. "Started laughing at him." Rose smiled a bit.

"So he finally confessed."

John's eyes widened. "Wait, you knew!?"

Rose chuckled. "Of course I knew. You guys tell me everything. I know Karkat has an obsession for romantic comedies." Karkat blushed a little as Terezi started giggling. "I know Gamzee has a tattoo of a bottle of Faygo on his back." A wide grin spread across Gamzee's face. "And I also know that John has a..." John quickly stood up from where he was sitting.

"Okay, I think we heard enough." Rose looked at John in realization. The bell rang for sixth period, the last period of the day. As John walked through the halls, he looked for Dave but couldn't find him. He sighed sadly as he walked into chemistry class, sitting next to his lab partner, Jessica Barker. God he hated her.

John took out his notebook and flipped it to a blank page. He started drawing hearts all over the paper, writing Dave's name in them. Usually Jessica minded her own business, but she couldn't help but look.

"Whatcha got there, Egbert?" She looked over his shoulder, noticing one of the hearts with Dave's name in it. She gasped softly. John quickly covered the paper, and glared at her.

"It's none of your fucking business, Jessica." Jessica glared back, looking back down at her own work.

When the school day ended, the bus ride home felt like it took hours. When John got off the bus and up to his room, he quickly logged onto pesterchum. He noticed that Rose was also online.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

EB: Rose.

EB: I need to talk to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]**

EB: rose.

EB: i need to talk to you.

TT: Oh, hello John.

TT: Is something on your mind?

EB: yeah, dave.

EB: i'm really worried about him, rose.

EB: i haven't seen him since lunch.

TT: Well he's online now.

TT: Why don't you talk to him?

EB: i already tried that.

EB: but he didn't answer me.

EB: rose, i'm really worried about him.

TT: Hm. Well that's odd.

TT: He's talking to me.

TT: Let me see what the problem is.

EB: ok...

*a few minutes later*

TT: Dave told me he's embarrassed to talk to you now.

EB: what!?

EB: why would he be embarrassed to talk to me?

TT: He thinks you'll hate him for being a homosexual.

TT: John.

TT: Have you told him yet?

John felt his face flush red. _Dammit, Rose!_ Rose had bugged him for months about confessing to Dave.

EB: ...no...i haven't.

TT: Well I believe now would be the time.

EB: you're right, rose.

TT: Don't worry. Everything will be alright.

**tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]**

John sat at his computer for uncountable moments. He stared at pesterchum, looking at Dave's name. "Come on, John," he whispered. "You can do this." John took deep breaths, finally clicking on Dave's name.

**ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]**

John began typing a long message, when he suddenly heard an obnoxious knock on his front door. He looked over at his clock. 7:02. "Who would be here this late?" John got up from the computer and ran downstairs, forgetting to send the message.

He opened the front door, jumping back when he saw an angry Jessica and her beefy older brothers. Without being able to say a word, Jessica's brothers had grabbed him and pulled him outside. One punched him hard in the face, knocking him unconscious.

John woke up about an hour later. He opened his eyes in a daze, seeing Jessica looking through his computer. "W-what are you doing?" he said. Jessica quickly glared at John, gritting her teeth.

"You were going to confess you feelings to Dave?" she asked through her gritted teeth in an angry tone. John began to stutter.

"S-so what i-if i am?" he asked nervously. Jessica left the computer and walked up to John's side. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to her face, making his arms stretch behind him (since he was tied to the bed).

"Listen here, you little shit!" John gulped in fear. "Dave is mine! I won't let some dorky kid take him away from me."

"B-but," John stuttered. "D-dave is gay." Jessica's eyes widened, soon narrowing at the weak male. A devilish smirk appeared on her face as she threw John hard on the bed, making her way back to the computer.

"Well. Then I'll just have to make SURE you never get him." Jessica began typing rapidly. "Ricky. Eddie," she said to her brothers. "Do what you need to do." The huskier of the two, Ricky, chuckled evilly, pulling out a pocket knife. The smaller, Eddie, held John's legs down firmly.

"Don't worry kid," Eddie said with a New Jersey accent. "This is only gonna hurt a lot." Ricky flipped open the knife as he got closer. Once he was by John's side, he lifted up John's shirt. He pressed the sharp end of the cold metal against John's bare skin, making him gasp softly.

He dug into John's flesh with the tip of the knife, moving slowly down his skin. John screamed in pain, tears filling his eyes. Jessica laughed at John's pain. She was enjoying this. Ricky continued to cut into John's stomach, creating letters, and eventually a word.

Once he was finished, he smirked at the "beautiful" work he head done. Blood trickled down John's stomach, leaving drops on his clean blue sheets. "Done!" Jessica exclaimed, moving away from the computer. "Lets see how much Dave will 'love' you after he reads that." With an evil laugh, her and her brothers left the building, leaving John tied up and wounded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Dave had falled asleep after talking with Rose. He woke up and looked at his digital clock. It was 9:30. Dave sat up, rubbing his eyes before putting on his shades.

He looked own at his phone, noticing it was blinking. Dave picked up his phone and flipped it open. He clicked on the pesterchum app, seeing that he had an unread message from John. As he read it, he furrowed his eyebrows.

**ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]**

EB: hey asshole. just wanted to see how your day is going. made out with any boys lately, you fag? been jacking off to gay porn? of course you have. fucking homo. you think you're so cool with your stupid fucking 'sick fires'. ha! you can't even rap. who the fuck are you to think you're fucking awesome? you are NOTHING! fuck you, dave. i never even LIKED you! i used you to get rose and jade. WHO COULD FUCKING LIKE /YOU/? fuck, you're just a poser. just get the fuck out of my life, faggot!

**ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]**

Dave clutched onto his phone, a low growl escaping his mouth. "Egbert...is...dead!" Throwing his phone to the ground, he grabbed his jacked and sprinted out of his house.

John eventually untied himself, having trouble standing straight because of the blood loss. His wrists were burning red from the rope. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, cleaning up the dried up blood. It had stopped bleeding, so he didn't bother to bandage it. His eyes watered as he made out the word on him. He couldn't fucking believe how cruel they were. When he was all cleaned up, he walked back into his room, putting on a clean shirt and throwing on his sweater.

John made his way down the stairs, pulling his hood over his head. He slumped onto the couch, bringing his legs up and wrapping his arms around them. He rest his head on his knees, flipping through the channels on his t.v.

After a while, John's door swung open, hitting the wall and leaving a dent. Standing in the doorway was Dave, face read with anger. John jumped, holding onto his hood. Low growls came from Dave's throat, making John's heart race with fear.

Dave stomped towards him, picking him up from the couch with one had, holding him from the collar. He pulled him close, close enough fro their noses to touch.

"Listen here, Egbert. I don't give a fuck if you call me a faggot. But when you trash my sick fires, then shit is going down!" John gulped.

"B-but I didn't..."

"Bullshit! I saw that message you sent me!" Dave was now holding onto John's collar with both hands. "You're fucking dead Egbert! You...will...pay..." John could barely breathe. He was terrified.

"W-what are you gonna..." He couldn't finish his sentence beofre Dave threw him with as much force as he could. John flew across the room, hitting the wall. A shooting pain went up and down his back and right arm as he hit the floor.

Dave ran over before John had a chance to get up. He kicked him multiple times in the gut until John cried out a faint, "Stop!" Dave stopped, glaring down at the whimpering boy. John rolled on to his stomach, lifting himself to his hands and knees and began coughing. His sweater and shirt moved up a bit, showing his lower back (stomach facing the ground).

Drops of blood fell from John's stomach with each cough, staining his white carpet. Dave's fists slowly started to unclench, his limbs becoming limp as he dropped to his knees. His eyes widened as he watched three drops of blood hit the floor.

"Oh...oh my god, John I...I'm so." Dave covered his face with his hands, softly sobbing into them. "I'm so sorry," he said quietly. John sat himself up against the wall, groaning a little.

"I-it's not your fault," he said painfully. Dave uncovered his face and looked at John, then down to the open wound. He quickly got up and ran into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. When he returned, he poured some disinfectant on a wash cloth and knelt next to John.

He carefully davved the wound. John winced from the sting, taking deep breaths, groaning. Once the blood was washed off, Dave read the carved word on John's skin. His eyes widened again as he whispered, "Fagbert?"

He looked up at John, back down to the scar, then back at John. He could tell that this was not his doing. "John," he said. "Who did this to you?"

John took some deep breaths, trying to forget about the pain. With one last breath, he finally said, "Jessica."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Dave looked at John in horror. He knew what Jessica was like. "Jessica?" he asked, voice a little shaky. John nodded. "The blonde chick you sit next to during chem?" John nodded again. Dave clenched his hands into fists, gritting his teeth. "That bitch is gonna die."

John slowly remove his hood, showing Dave the black eye one of Jessica's brother's gave him. Dave clenched his fists tighter, speaking through his gritted teeth. "Did she do that to you, too?" John shook his head. Dave furrowed his eyebrows. "Then who did?" he growled.

"Her brothers," John said in a quiet voice. Dave got up, looked at the wall, and began punching it. "Dave," John said softly, reaching his hand up to stop him. He quickly put it over his wound, groaning in pain. Dave looked at him, calming himself down.

Dave knelt on one knee, picking John up and carried him upstairs to his room. He carefully laid him down on his bed, pulling up a chair next to the bed. Dave sat in the chair and looked at John, who wasn't speaking.

"Why did they do this?" Dave whispered. John looked down at his hands, playing with his thumbs.

"B-because," John said shakily. "Because I'm in love with the guy she has a crush on." John moved his eyes to the other side of his room so he wouldn't have to meet Dave's gaze.

Dave tried his best to keep a poker face. "Y-you're in love?" he stuttered. He was getting nervous, and he knew it. _Fuck, _he thought. _What if he's not in love with me? What if it's someone else? Ok, Strider. Just don't tell him how you feel till he fucking tells you who he's in love with._

John nodded nervously. He could feel his face turning red. "Y-yeah, I am."

"With who?" Dave asked nervously. John trembled a bit as his blush grew deeper. He didn't know if he should tell Dave or not, so he decided to keep it a secret.

"I-I'll tell you later," John stuttered. Dave frowned, nodding once in agreement. The two friends sat in silence for a few minutes. After a while of awkward silence, Dave got up and started walking out the of John's room. "Where are you going?" John asked with a somewhat sad tone. Dave noticed it.

Dave turned around with a slight smirk. "Don't worry, dude. I'm just going down to the kitchen to get some soda, pizza, and a movie." John sighed softly with relief. "I'm gonna stay the weekend so I can make sure those bastards don't come back." Dave turned back around and walked down into the kitchen.

John waited until Dave was completely out of sight before slipping his hand under his pillow. He pulled out a picture of him and Dave. He sighed lovingly as he grabbed a red pen and began drawing little hearts around Dave.

About 15 minutes later, Dave made his way back upstairs into John's room with some Coke and Pepsi, pizza, and a copy of Con Air. John quickly hid the picture behind him, looking at Dave a little scared.

Dave looked at John with a confused expression. "Whatcha got there, Egbert?" he asked, putting the pizza and soda at the end of his bed and putting the DVD in the DVD player.

"N-nothing!" John said quickly, trying to slide the picture back under his pillow. Dave smirked as he walked up to John's side, holding out his hand.

"Lemme see it," Dave said. John quickly held the picture to his chest, turning his body away from Dave, shaking his head. Dave gave him a serious look. "John...Let me...see it." John shook his head more rapidly. Dave sighed, standing there for a few seconds before grabbing John from behind and ripping the picture out of his hands. He quickly turned around to study the picture.

"No! Dave, please don't look at it!" John yelled, reaching over to try and get the picture back, realizing it was impossible. John began to blush intensely. He covered his face with his hands and started shaking his head. He couldn't believe this was happening. What was Dave gonna say?

"John," Dave said softly. "It's...i-it's me?" John uncovered his face a little, looking at the back of Dave's head.

"I-is what you?"

"The guy you're in love with," he said, slowly turning to face John. "I-is it me?" John's blush grew deeper as he completely cover his face, nodding slowly. Dave's heart skipped a beat.

Dave smiled, sitting down on the chair, leaning closer to John and pushing his hands away from his face. John looked at him, allowing Dave to look into his eyes. Dave placed a hand on John's cheek as a light blush appeared on his face. John gulped. "D-dave?" he said.

Dave leaned in closer to John, John's face turning redder than it ever has. John opened his mouth slightly, trying to say something. Before John could even speak, Dave pressed his lips against John's, wrapping his other are around John's waist.

John was caught off guard by the kiss, but he instantly melted into it. He wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

After a while, Dave broke away from the kiss. He took his shades off and stared into John's beautiful blue eyes, smiling. "John," he said. "...I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

John's eyes widened as his faded blush returned to a cherry red. "Y-you what?" he stuttered, heart pounding in his ears.

"I love you," Dave repeated. Even his own blush became darker.

"Y-you love me?" Dave nodded. A tear rolled down John's cheek, an adorably dorky smile spreading across his face. Dave lifted a hand, using his thumb to wipe away the tear.

"Why are you crying?" Dave asked with a look of concern on his face. John sniffled, wiping away any other tears that escaped from his eyes. He looked into Dave's fire red eyes, his smile growing larger.

"B-because," he stuttered. "That's the most amazing thing you have ever told me." Dave smiled. Not the usual Strider smirk. But a genuine smile. "No one has ever told me they loved me before." Dave looked deeply into John's eyes, waiting to hear him say it back. "Dave...I love you, too. So much."

Dave kissed John's nose, then smiled at him. "I know you do. But... I've got a question."

"What is it?"

"How long?" Dave asked.

"How long what?" John asked back.

"How long have you loved me?" Dave repeated, face turning a bright crimson. John bit his bottom lip as he tried to remember how long it's been.

"About three years," he said. Dave's eyes widen with shock.

"Wow," Dave replied. "That long?" John nodded. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I was nearly about to give up and move on."

"I-I didn't tell you because...I-I was scared." Dave looked at John with comforting eyes, a slight smile on his face.

"Well there was nothing to be scared about." Dave pulled John into a quick hug, then pulled away. He looked at John's black eye, placing a hand gently on his cut. He could feel himself growing furious. "Those bastards are gonna pay." He paused. "John, we gotta call the cops."

John's eyes widened with fear as he quickly shook his head. "N-no Dave! We can't go to the police!"

"And why the hell not!?" Dave asked, furrowing his eyebrows, releasing John from his arms.

"B-because," he stuttered, eyes filling up with tears. "B-because she told me she'd kill me if I told anyone!" he shouted, covering his face with his hands as he began to cry.

Dave balled his hands into fists, gritting his teeth as a low growl escaped his throat. He sighed after a few seconds, pulling John into another hug. He pet the back of John's head in a comforting way as John sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh shshsh," he shushed. "It's okay. Everything will be okay. I won't let anybody hurt you again. I'll protect you," Dave said, kissing the top of John's head. "I will always protect you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Dave stayed with John the whole weekend. He stayed up half the night, cuddling John in his arms as he slept. He would look out the window until 3 a.m. to make sure Jessica wouldn't come back before drifting off to sleep.

As John and Dave got to school on Monday, they held hands through the halls. John's hand fit perfectly into Dave's. John blushes lightly as they walked through the halls. He had never thought he'd be holding hands with anyone until senior year. But he was happy.

They avoided running into their friends as they stopped in front of John's english class. Dave gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek before heading off to his own class.

John always hated Monday's. Not only was it the start of a long week, but it was also the only day that he didn't have study hall with Dave. That was the only class they had together.

He sighed as he took his seat next to Jade, who was once again passed out. John placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. "Jade," he whispered, shaking her a little more. "Hey Jade, get up. Class is starting." She didn't move.

John sighed in frustration. He kicked he chair, making her and the chair fall. In an instant, she woke up and glared at her dorky half brother. "Joooohn!" she whined. "That was so mean!"

John snickered. "Well you wouldn't wake up," he laughed. Jade stuck her tongue out at him as she picked her chair back up and sat down. She sat there angry for a minute before looking at John with curiosity in her eyes. John looked at her with a confused expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jade studied John's face, noticing that something was different. _Did he get a haircut?_ she thought. _No, it can't be. It's still a tangled mess. _She studied him for a while longer, trying to figure out what's different. Her eyes widened when she spotted it. _His eye!_

"How did you get that?" she asked.

John began to get a little nervous. "G-get what?" he stuttered.

"That black eye..."

"Oh, this thing?" John said nervous. He couldn't tell Jade the truth. She would have a breakdown. "I ran into my bedroom door...heheh." Jade gasped.

"Oh! So Dave must've gone over your house to help you with your homework because you couldn't see?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," John said

"Hm... I still don't understand why neither of you went online this weekend."

"He stayed over all weekend. I guess we were having so much fun hanging out, we didn't bother to go online."

Jade giggled, knowing how John felt about Dave. Of course she knew! They're siblings! Well...half siblings. "Well at least you guys had fun."

John blushed lightly. "Y-yeah, we did." John looked down at his notebook as the teacher began teaching.

The classes before lunch felt like hours. For both Dave and John. Dave kept his eyes glued to the clock during French, waiting for the bell to ring. Next was lunch. The only time during a Monday where he gets to see John.

When the bell rang, Dave grabbed his stuff and quickly walked out the door to the cafeteria. When he opened the door, he saw that John was already there, back turned to the door. "Yo, Egbert!" Dave shouted.

John quickly turned around, face lighting up with glee. "Dave!" he yelled. John ran up to Dave, jumping into his arms. Dave wrapped his arms around John's waist as he spun him around. John grabbed Dave's face, pulling him into a quick kiss.

When he pulled away, he smiled. "Hey there," John giggled out.

Dave smirked. "Sup," he replied, chuckling. John wrapped his arms around Dave's neck as he set him back down on the ground. Dave took John's hand as they walked towards their ground of friends.

"What...the hell...was that?" Karkat blurted out.

"Can't you all up and motherfucking see it, Karbro?" Gamzee said. "Those sweet ass motherfucking bros are in LOVE." John's face flushed red, a small smile appearing on his face as a light blushes spread across Dave's face.

"Uh, Gamzee, I don't think you should've said that." Gamzee looked back at Tavros with a smile.

"Oh, come one, Tavbro. Don't they look like something you've seen before?" Tavros quickly looked at John and Dave, then back at Gamzee, shaking his head.

"Remember when I up and told you I motherfucking loved you?" Gamzee said. Tavros nodded, blushing at the memory. "Well that's how we motherfucking act! Just like that."

"I, uh. I guess you're right."

"I am in love with him," John said shyly. Dave smiled a little, walking behind John and wrapping his arms around John's waist. He kissed his cheek as he rested his head on John's shoulder.

"And I'm in love with you." Dave nuzzled his head into the nape of John's neck, kissing it softly. They stood there for a few seconds before John turned his body around, wrapping his arms around Dave's neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Karkat turned his body around, gagging in the other direction. Terezi quickly slapped him, making him turn back around and give her a what-the-fuck-did-I-do face. "Karkles, don't do that!" she shouted. Karkat rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around Terezi.

John pulled away from Dave's soft lips as he smiled at the tall blonde. He held him in a tight hug, keeping his eyes open as he looked behind Dave, gasping. Jessica was right there, glaring into John's soul with her beady yes. She could tell her plan didn't work.

Dave heard the gasp and he let go of John, looking at him with worried eyes. "Is everything alright, dude?"

John nodded a little, voice becoming shaky. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." He quickly glanced behind Dave again, seeing Jessica stomp away. Boy was he in trouble. Big...trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Ms. O'Brien, may I go to the bathroom?" John asked with his hand raised.

"Fine, but don't take too long. We're working on important stuff today," she said with an aggravated tone. John pushed his chair back, walking out of the classroom. He glanced into the other classes as he walked by them, smiling and waving to Jade when he passed her class.

As he walked into the bathroom, he quickly took out his phone, seeing that he got a picture from Dave that was sent 20 minutes ago. He smiled as he opened it. It was of Dave with his shades off, holding a piece of paper with a "3". The text under the picture said, "Bored in study hall. Miss you."

John blushed a little, texting Dave a heart. He flipped his phone shut, turning around a looking at the ground as he walked. Suddenly, he ran into someone, making him fall backwards. "Whoa!" he shouted as he fell.

"Hello, John," said the voice. John's eyes widened as he started at the other's feet. _I know that voice,_ he thought to himself. _It can't be._ He slowly looked up, heart racing as his eyes met her's.

"J-Jessica!" he stuttered. "W-what the hell are you doing in the men's bathroom?"

She snickered, bursting out into a small laughter. "If this is the 'men's' bathroom, then why is there a little boy in here?" She gave him an evil smile, her eyes beaming down at him. He backed up against the wall as she started walking closer. "So," she said with a bitchy tone. "You and Dave are a thing now?"

He gulped, nodding slowly. "Y-yeah, I guess you can say that." Her smile turned into a furious frown. She grabbed John by his hair tightly, pulling him to his feet.

"I told you to stay away from him." She pulled out a pocket knife from her back pocket. "Unless of course you'd like me to add another cut to that pretty little scar of yours." She flipped the knife open, bringing it close to his neck.

Out of nowhere, she gasped and jumped back as a stall door slammed open. Dave stood there, glaring at Jessica. "D-Dave!" she stuttered with fear. "I-I didn't know you were here."

Dave let out a low growl. "Let...him...go!" he demanded through gritted teeth. His hands were balled into fists as he let out heavy breaths. Jessica shakily released John from her grasp. He took his new advantage of freedom to run behind Dave.

Jessica stood frozen, unable to speak. "You think you can just fucking cut anyone you'd like, don't you?" Dave asked her. An obvious rhetorical question. "You think that just because they like who you like means you'll have a better chance? Bitch, you never had a chance with me." Jessica felt a tear roll down her face. Dave walked up to her, grabbing her cheeks with one hand. "I suggest you get your ass outta here so I won't have to mess up that pretty little face of your's." He tightened his grip, making her wince a little.

"Y-you wouldn't hit a girl," she stuttered nervously.

Dave chuckled a little as he smiled devilishly. "Don't underestimate a Strider." His grin turned into a frown as he let go of her face, pointing to the door. "I'd advise you to get out...now!" he snarled. Jessica nodded, quickly running out the door. Dave sighed in frustration. " Ignorant bitch," he muttered under his breath.

He turned around and moved closer to John, wrapping his arms around the shorter male. "Told you I'd always protect you." John let out a boyish giggle.

"I knew you would." John quickly pecked Dave on the lips. "I have to go back to class now," he sighed. Dave nodded once, letting go of him. John kisses Dave on the cheek, then headed back to class.


End file.
